The Bet
by Bassilix
Summary: Luego de una brillante idea las cosas empiezan a ponerse extrañas... me da lala escribir el summary :v


**HOLA GENTE :)**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIR UN PAR DE COSAS:**

 **1\. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC YAOI MORBY (MORDECAIXRIGBY)**

 **NO QUIERO TRAUMARLES ASI QUE LES ADIERTO QUE TIENE MUCHO CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO ASI QUE SE LES RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

 **ULTIMAMENTE HE VISTO TANTO YAOI SOBRE ESTA PAREJA Y REALMENTE ME HAN DADO MUCHÍSIMO DOLOR DE BARRIGA;**

 **TODO ES UNA HISTORIA TODA ROSADA Y DE NIÑA QUE NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON LOS PERSONAJES, POR ESO HE ESCRITO ESTE FIC, AL MÁS PURO ESTILO DE REGULAR SHOW, AL MENOS COMO PENSARÍA YO QUE DEBE SER UN YAOI EN ESTA SERIE JAJAJA XD**

 **2\. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI SE ANIMAN A LEERLO, ES BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE TRAUMAS! ¬¬**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS :)**

La Apuesta

Una noche tranquila en el parque, luego de haber terminado las tareas; las horas de trabajo habían concluido y ahora solo quedaba descansar tranquilamente frente al televisor jugando un videojuego nuevo que habían comprado entre los dos. Pops, Skips y Benson habian salido esa tarde por unos recados. Muscle y Five salieron en un cita doble con sus respectivas novias. Tanto Eileen y C.J tenían planes para esa noche los cuales no podían posponer y solo quedaron Mordecai y Rigby en la casa del parque. Ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala, jugando, muertos del aburrimiento, esperando que algo interesante pasase esa noche aunque ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de meterse en líos esta vez.

Mordecai, estoy aburrido, hagamos otra cosa- replicó el chico castaño pausando el juego en el que su compañero estaba tan concentrado.

Oye! No!- exclamó el chico molesto- que se supone que hagamos? Pops se llevó las llaves no podemos salir a ningún lado, estamos encerrados, viejo!

Tiene que haber otra cosa que podamos hacer- explicó mirando hacia todas partes.- veamos que encontramos en el ático. Pops tiene muchas cosas, tal vez encontremos algo genial.- se levantó se dispuso a subir.

Que? Para que? Agh, por que no simplemente puedes quedarte quieto un segundo?

Ya he estado quieto por dos horas. No me pidas mas- se burló el castaño, en seguida ambos subieron al segundo piso. Mordecai se encargó de bajar la escalera del ático y ambos subieron y empezaron a revisar que encontrarían de interesante.

Hermano, solo hay revistas antiguas y cachivaches de anciano. Vámonos de aquí, este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- esbozó el chico peliazul fastidiado cuando el otro exclamó un descubrimiento.

Espera! Que es eso?- Rigby se metió de boca en una caja algo maltratada y sacó de ella un uniforme de sirvienta francés, ambos chicos quedaron confundidos.

Por que Pops tendría algo así entre sus cosas?- preguntó perturbado el arrendajo.

Eso que importa! Se me ocurrió algo genial- dijo el castaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el otro chico levantó una ceja no estando muy seguro de querer alcahuetear a su amigo.

Volvieron a la sala, Rigby tomó el traje y lo guindó en un clavo que daba frente al sofá, Mordecai vio el procedimiento dudoso de lo que hacía su amigo, este le devolvió una sonrisa maquiavélica y se dedicó a explicar.

Es cierto que no podemos hacer más nada que jugar videojuegos. De hecho no podemos ir a alquilar VHS. Por eso, pensé que podríamos poner algo de emoción en jugar. Que te parece hacer una apuesta?

Una apuesta?- dijo el chico alto pensando en lo que vendría después.

Dos de tres. El que pierda se tiene que poner ese traje y hacer todo lo que el otro le diga. Trato?

Pfff… olvídalo, mapache. Con lo tramposo que eres es imposible que yo acepte algo tan tonto- indicó el arrendajo azul, el chico castaño se sonrió con burla.

Oh… es que tienes miedo de perder?- replicó Rigby.

Obvio no! Tú nunca podrías ganarme.- dijo orgulloso el chico peliazul, pero Rigby ya le había empezado a hacer enojar.

Eres una gallina- se empezó a burlar el chico mapache haciendo sonidos incómodos- Mordecai la gallina. Mordecai la gallina- canturreaba mientras que Mordecai seguía soportando la molestia.

No soy una gallina!

Vas a poner un huevo?

Yo te haré poner un huevo!- exclamó furioso sentándose en el sillón con el mando en la mano- cuando pierdas y te pongas ese traje!- el chico castaño se rió socarronamente de él ya que había conseguido lo que quería.

Eso lo veremos.

Pasado los cinco minutos el peliazul reía fuertemente al ver que había vencido a su colega en su propio juego. Rigby sostenía temblando el mando con cierta furia y desesperación en su mirada.

Dos de tres! De nuevo!- esbozó molesto el chico mapache, Mordecai seguía riendo pero accedió al nuevo acuerdo del chico. Pasaron cinco minutos más y el resultado había sido el mismo. Rigby temblaba nervioso y furioso como era típico de él y volvió a exclamar- cuatro de cinco!- de nuevo el chico arrendajo volvió a aceptar la condición y efecto fue igual- grrr… ocho de diez!- volvió a chillar angustiado el chico moreno, Mordecai viró los ojos y comenzaron una nueva partida.

Así pasaron una hora hasta conseguir cuarenta y seis partidas jugadas, todas ganadas por el guapísimo chico de cabello azul. Este seguía riendo mientras veía como el otro chico estaba inquieto e incómodo con la idea de haber perdido.

Ciento diez de…

Basta, Rigby! Tu perdiste!- interrumpió el chico azul ya aburrido con la necedad de su compañero.

Ya no quiero seguir jugando!- exclamó el infantil chico moreno.

Que?! Fue tu idea. Ahora tienes que pagar- esbozó medio molesto el chico de azul dándole un golpe en el hombro al mapache. Rigby se ruborizó de vergüenza y tomó el traje de mala gana, se metió en el armario y le amenazó.

Si te atreves a venir a fisgonear te mataré- seguido de estas palabras cerró la puerta de golpe dejando la sala en completo silencio unos segundos.

Pasados diez minutos Rigby salió del armario con dificultad, vestido ridículamente, con un traje obsceno de sirvienta que constaba en un vestido negro con delantal blanco con encajes, mangas que le quedaban por debajo de los hombros, panty medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos con unos bordes estrafalariamente llamativos y una tiara negra que hacia juego con todo el conjunto.

Mordecai quedó helado un segundo solo viendo al chico con la cara completamente ruborizada para de pronto explotar en una carcajada larga y sonora, riendo estruendosamente de lo absurdamente increíble que se veía su amigo- no te rías!- exclamó el chico enojado, el otro seguía muerto de la risa sin poder controlarse.

A mi jamás me habría quedado tan bien!- exclamó carcajeando aun con mas intensidad que antes hasta el punto de llegar a las lagrimas. Luego tomó un respiro, se secó la cara e intentó mantener seriedad, aunque pareciera imposible.- sirvienta, tráigame una taza de café- señaló con falso aire de aristocracia, el chico castaño gruñó pero se dedicó a seguir con pagar el precio de su propia apuesta.

Cállate- dijo esto ultimo como si le arrastrara en la garganta y se dispuso a marchar.

No, no. No voy a permitir hostilidad de su parte, jovencita- dijo guasonamente este otro gruñó y volvió a articular.

Como usted ordene… amo- y esbozó una muy fingida sonrisa. Mordecai volvió a caerse de risa sobre el sofá pataleando y apretándose el estomago de tanto que le dolía por reírse.

Un par de minutos luego Rigby fue a la sala con las dos tazas de café aún vestido con el ridículo traje, Mordecai finalmente se había controlado y le sonreía mientras miraba con cinismo como el castaño se contoneaba incómodamente hacia él.

Deberías estar feliz- le dijo el malhumorado chico castaño al peliazul sentándose a su lado.

Oh, no tienes ni una idea de cuanto lo estoy disfrutando- se burla espontáneamente el chico arrendajo, Rigby tomó el mando y se puso a jugar como si nada aunque seguía enojado.

Pasados los veinte minutos Mordecai estaba empezando a perderle el interés al videojuego y no podía dejar ojear a su compañero de vez en cuando, ese traje realmente le sentaba muy bien. De un momento a otro Mordecai soltó el control y se aventuró a colocar su mano más cercana en el muslo de su amigo. Rigby dio un respingo y le alejó de un manotazo.

Oye que te pasa?!- exclamó el mapache ruborizado mas de rabia que de cualquier otra cosa. Mordecai no se quedó tranquilo solo con eso, nuevamente volvió a encimársele esta vez mas intensamente, estrujó instintivamente el muslo del chico haciendo que este se pusiera a la defensiva- que te pasa?! Estas loco?!- Mordecai rechistó.

Tch. Cierra la maldita boca- acto seguido lo calló plantándole un beso apasionado en los labios, luego de unos diez segundos se separaron tras una bocanada caliente y le miró la cara ruborizada, asqueada, horrorizada y avergonzada del mapache, quien no sabia que decir o como reaccionar frente a eso.

OK… eso fue raro…- dijo el chico castaño todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado- al menos ya no…- Rigby volvió a ser interrumpido por otro beso mas intenso que se prolongó por mas tiempo y simultáneamente el chico alto peliazul manoseaba las piernas del chico castaño este empezó a gemir suavemente intentando separarse del otro chico, pero era inútil, de por si, su fuerza no era suficiente para lidiar con la del otro.

A mi no me culpes- le dijo tras separarse un segundo- eras tu quien quería hacer algo distinto.

Si! Pero no me refería a esto, viejo!- exclamó el chico castaño exquisitamente ruborizado, el chico peliazul solo encogió los hombros demostrando el poco interés que tenia en las rabietas del mapache y se sacó la camiseta azul con blanco que traía encima dejando en evidencia unos tonificados músculos de brazos grandes y fuertes y un abdomen duro como el acero.

 **(LEMON ALERT!**

 **EL SIGUIENTE PARRAFO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO.**

 **NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE TRAUMAS MENTALES O GANAS DE VOMITAR**

 **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ¬¬)**

Ya deja de quejarte- esbozó el arrendajo fastidiado y se fue cuerpo encima al mapache- dijiste que el perdedor haría todo lo que el ganador dijera- el mapache tragó grueso al notar la siniestra sonrisa del chico peliazul- y esto es lo que ganador quiere hacer- dicho esto lo levantó con la ligereza de una pluma, se lo sentó en las piernas y se atrevió a bajar el cierre del vestido que cargaba el chico mapache mordiendo su cuello; Rigby empezó a lanzar zarpazos y arañazos a su rostro pero no consiguió nada con esto, hasta que logró darle una bofetada al mas puro estilo de "señorita", se alejó lo mas que pudo, sosteniéndose el vestido con ambas manos, como si tuviese algo que ocultar, totalmente sonrojado y nervioso sin pensar dos segundos corrió hacia la cocina, Mordecai se limpió la cara y se levantó del mueble lentamente sin apartar la mirada del otro chico, como un depredador.

Vi-viejo, estas loco!- exclamó el castaño mas atónito que cualquier otra cosa.- vamos, Mordecai… esta broma ya se pasó de la raya! Q-que… que quieres hacerme?- tragó grueso el mapache mientras el arrendajo se acercaba con paso lento y pausado.

Lo que yo quiera…- rápidamente volvió a saltar sobre el chico castaño y lo acorraló sobre la mesa. En el forcejeo, tumbaron algunas cosas que habian en su paso, el escurridizo Rigby logró escapar y volver a salir, el arrendajo azul tomó uno de los faralaes de la falda del vestido haciendo que este se desgarrara un poco por la parte de abajo dejando en evidencia parte de las piernas del moreno. Mordecai sonrió cínicamente.- ya deja de chillar. Solo será un momento- a Rigby se le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo y sin esperar subió las escaleras con el plan de encerrarse en su habitación pero sus piernas le fallaron y se resbaló por las escaleras, golpeándose la rodilla y el mentón; el peliazul lo tomó de una pierna y lo haló hacia abajo- en serio crees que puedes escapar de mi?- preguntó mordiendo la oreja del chico, manoseando sus glúteos firmes- solo dolerá un segundo- se dispuso a bajar el bóxer del joven castaño cuando este forcejeó nuevamente ya sin muchos ánimos de querer luchar.

Mordecai y Rigby estaban cara a cara sobre la escalera a punto de exceder los límites de su amistad, el mapache ya había cedido por completo a la idea de seguir retardando lo inevitable, sabia que algo así llegaría… algún día. Pero no se arrepintió ni un segundo. Dándole una señal al chico arrendajo de que se había rendido se acercó a su rostro y le plantó el más impúdico beso que habría recibido en su vida. Mordecai quedó paralizado con el gesto del mapache, este desvió la mirada con una mueca de disgusto y una cara completamente ruborizada que decía lo contrario, el peliazul sonrió algo pasmado.

N-no me mires así!- exclamó el mapache avergonzado.

Hmph. Eres un llorón.

Cállate! Quieres acabar con esto de una vez para que me pueda ir a ver la tele?!- preguntó casi amenazante el chico moreno- procura…- susurró- p-pr-procura que no duela tanto.- el chico peliazul bufó un poco de la torpeza del otro y en seguida volvió a tomar el mentón del moreno y besó su boca al estilo francés.

Es difícil admitirlo, pero a Rigby empezaba a no desagradarle la situación. Instintivamente ambos chicos fueron subiendo peldaño tras peldaño en la escalera hasta dirigirse a la habitación de los dos, se tumbaron en la cama y empezaron a despojarse de las ropas, Rigby enganchado del cuello y cintura de Mordecai mientras se arrancaba el traje de mucama. Mordecai lo detuvo.

Espera!... no te lo quites- le dijo al mapache- me gusta como te queda- Rigby arqueó una ceja bastante asombrado y luego sonrió.

Pero que maldito eres, Mordecai- bufó el chico. Mordecai solo encogió los hombros y manoseó el muslo del chico, metiendo la mano en su entrepierna y hallándose con un bulto entre ellas, el arrendajo lo tomó y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, Rigby gimió haciendo un sonido algo chistoso mientras tanteaba el pecho de su compañero, las muchas sensaciones que estaba presenciando en ese momento eran indescriptibles.

Mordecai tiraba afanosamente del miembro del castaño con tanta avidez y violencia que le hizo gritar de excitación y correrse en la mano del chico. Rigby estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el otro chico se veía la mano con curiosidad por la extraña sustancia blanca que estaba derramada encima de ella. Mordecai miró de reojo al mapache sudado respirando con rapidez y le sonrió por alguna razón; seguido de esto se lanzó sobre su cuello y empezó a lamer y mordisquear con sutileza, algunas mordidas un poco más fuertes que otras pero nada realmente grave como para dejar evidencias.

Rigby se apartó al chico peliazul de encima un momento y aventuró sus manos dentro del bóxer del chico y sacó de él un erguido y duro miembro- creo que es mi turno- dijo avergonzado. El castaño tragó grueso y sin más se llevó el miembro del chico a la boca, chupando con lujuria es enorme paquete. Mordecai estaba en su límite, Rigby había conseguido que se hiciera cada vez más grande y más duro, más caliente, a punto de explotar.

El peliazul jadeaba de excitación mientras que el mapache metía y sacaba el jugoso miembro de su compañero en de su boca con violencia. Desinhibidamente y sin previo aviso, Mordecai explotó como una bomba en la cara del chico castaño, dejando su marca por todo su rostro y boca.

Rigby exclamó asqueado por la reacción del peliazul- agh! Que asco!- decía tratando de escupir los grumos de esperma de su boca, Mordecai lo tomó del cuello con una mano y empezó a apretar con fiereza.

Trágatelo…- amenazó al mapache, éste al verse en una situación que, ciertamente era riesgosa decidió obedecer y engulló con enorme dificultad los litros de esperma blanca y espesa de sabor extraño que expelió el chico peliazul. Mordecai sonrió con malicia- ya eres toda una perra…- dijo relamiéndose los labios con lujuria. Rigby refunfuñó limpiándose con la mano.

Y tu un maldito marica- exclamó enojado el mapache, el arrendajo se enojó y levantó el puño. Simulando que iba a golpear al chico castaño, éste cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llegó.

Con fuerza de cien hombres es arrendajo volteó de espalda al chico mapache y contempló un segundo la entrada que pronto penetraría.

Cual de tus dos traseros debería ir primero?- preguntó sonriendo realmente excitado- te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores- introdujo lentamente su otra vez erguido miembro en el esfínter del chico, este empezó a chillar en silencio del dolor, pero tambien a emocionarse por lo bien que se sentía.

Una vez adentro, Mordecai cogió de la cintura a su compañero y le obligó a moverse rítmicamente, haciendo entrar y salir el empapado miembro del peliazul. Rigby se contorsionaba de placer y dolor, no sabía explicarse como algo tan obsceno, despreciable y desagradable podía sentirse tan bien.

Mordecai seguía embistiendo al mapache mientras este aullaba de excitación como hiena herida. El arrendajo azul se aburrió rápidamente de esa posición y pronto siguieron a una nueva, levantó al mapache y lo sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a masajear el nuevamente erguido miembro del castaño.

Pasados los diez minutos ambos chicos estaban tirados sobre la cama recuperando el aliento, Rigby se notaba completamente adolorido, avergonzado, enojado, etc. Mientras que Mordecai sonreía victorioso y con excesivo cinismo, burlándose de su amigo.

La próxima vez, piénsalo bien antes de querer hacer una apuesta conmigo, idiota- esbozó jocosamente y luego se volvió del lado de la pared.

Cállate!- exclamó el colerizado mapache para hacer lo mismo en el sentido contrario. Mordecai se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba su amigo así que sin preguntar le pasó el brazo sobre su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

Si te hace sentir mejor… lo disfruté- le murmuró en el oído al chico castaño, este se ruborizó y sonrió sin decir nada.

A eso de las once y cuarenta de la noche llegaron Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle y Five a casa. Benson se encontró con la ingrata sorpresa de ver la sala deshecha, desordenada, como si un huracán hubiera destrozado el lugar.

MORDECAI Y RIGBY!- exclamó el jefe visiblemente enojado ambos chicos despertaron de golpe y sin mas ni mas corrieron hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con la sorpresa de todos sus amigos frente a ellos escandalizados.

Rigby… por que traes puesto el traje de Rosie?- preguntó confundido Pops. Muscle y Five no podían aguantar la risa; ambos chicos se miraron alarmados, Mordecai andaba sin camisa y con el cabello muy alborotado, mientras que Rigby estaba completamente deshecho y todavía vestido de Maid. Los colores rápidamente subieron a los rostros de ambos expresando la vergüenza pura de verse en una situación tan bochornosa.

Parece que consiguieron algo bastante emocionante que hacer solos en casa, no, chicos?- mofó Skips haciendo que ambos chicos se avergonzaran más. Benson se llevó la mano a la cara. Disgustado, muy disgustado.

Miren… no me interesa que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo pero solo voy a agradecerles una cosa… LIMPIEN ESTE DESORDEN O LOS DESPIDO!- exclamó el jefe y luego se alejo sin poder verle la cara a ambos chicos, Rigby y

Mordecai se miraron el uno al otro como acostumbraban a decirse "todo es tu culpa" luego de eso ambos, tal y como estaban bajaron y empezaron a recoger el desastre de la sala y parte de la cocina. Muscle, Five y Skips estaban todavía en el portal sin poder aguantar la risa.

Saben quien más se divirtió esta noche con un traje de Maid? MI MAMI!- se burló Muscle dirigiéndose a Five y a Skips, estos dos se miraron a la cara un poco incomodados.

Acaso oíste lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó Skips entonces Muscle cayó en cuenta.

Si… eso no sonó bien…- reflexionó.

 **COMMENTS? :'D**


End file.
